Lara Croft Adventures With Memories
by LoveWithHearts
Summary: Lara's back in an all new adventure to seek out the legendary Arimo! She might run into some old friends,some who want to help her,and some who may want to stop her. Who knows? Maybe Kurtis will surprise her.
1. Chapter 1 Finding out about the Arimo

**Lara's back in a new exciting adventure but this time for the legendary Arimo! Will she be able to find all the peices? Maybe she will even see a few long lost friends!**

_Note from the author:Hey hey! I tried to make this as interesting as I could! Hope you guys like! Reviews are appreciated. _

Lara Croft reached for her fathers notebook and opened it. She was looking for a new opportunity to find her mother,Amelia,that she had lost a long time ago.

Her father was an adventurer,always looking for new things. He left his notebook in the hands of Lara,hoping she would find the things he couldnt. It was this notebook and Lara's will that led her to find Excalibur and the three peices of the Scion. Each time,Lara's hopes of finding her mother faded.

Her mother,Amelia,had disapeared into Avalon,a place her so called friend Amanda Evert was supposed to go,but instead her mom did. Lara was mad at this but let Amanda go and doesnt know her wherabouts to this day.

Lara Croft is following her fathers hopes to find her mom now. She was a beautiful young 18 year old. With long,brown hair that she usually put into a braid,and her body that was in the perfect shape. She was wearing her black sports bra,Army pants,and Combat boots.

"Arimo.."She gasped."Zip,this is it!"

Zip,one of her close friends was sitting next to her.

"Lara...are you sure?"

"Yes.This is it I can fell it."She responded with excitment in her eyes.

Zip bit his lower lip. He wasnt crazy about the whole"risk your life"adventure. Lara didnt know,but he even had a little crush on her. And he never wanted her to get hurt.

"Just be careful. Please."He pleaded.

"Dont worry!" She said as she looked the big picture on the wall of her mother and father.

_Fashback_

_9:56 AM _

_The plane was gliding softly in the air. Lara Croft was sitting on the lap of her mother with her father and his friend flying the ship. Lara looked down at her drawing of three Yeti attacking a village,but there were little red hearts around it picture. _

_"Just because noones ever caught one doesnt mean their not real!"Lara explained._

_"True,but perhaps they dont wish to be found,I've heard their rather fierce."Her mom explained._

_"Yeti only look fierce,they probally dont like being so cold all the time,I shouldnt like it either."_

_"You never have to be cold my Lara,If you dont want to be."Amelia said kissing her daughters forhead. Lara smiled and shook the topic away. She looked out the window to see an orange glow._

_"Look!" Just then the plane shook and Lara and her mom fell from their seats. Lara pushed herself up and looked out the window to discover the wing on fire! _

_"Henry? Whats happened?" She heard her mother say. Then some mumbling and Lara felt her mom pull her by her arm and put her in the seat in front. She fastened her seat belt then sat across from her and fastened her own seatbelt. Lara looked around. A luggage flew at her mom,causeing her mom to shield her face with her arms. The luggage missed her and she put her arms down slowly glancing at Lara._

_"Close your eyes darling."_

_"I dont want to close my eyes."Lara refused._

_End of Flashback_

"Mom."

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry Zip."

Zip shrugged."Tell me more about this Arimo"

"Ok!"Excitement filled Lara again.

"Theres 5 peices!"

"Oh no"

"And thier in Peru,Egpt,Greece,Rome,and China!"

"Oh back to Peru."

"ZIP!"

"What? WHO?"

Lara glared at him. "This is important to me!"

"I know. Im sorry Lara."

"Its fine."She said smiling."Can you drive me to Peru in the morning?"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks Zip! Your the best!"

_**Next Morning**_

Lara dressed diffrently this morning. Instead of braiding her hair,she just put a pony tail. She wore her cutest outfit. A blue tight shirt,with White checkered Shorts,and combat boots. Her Weapon belt was cliped around her waist with her dual pistols in them.

She ran downstairs where Zip grabbed his keys.

"Ready?"

Lara was about to open her mouth then she frowned and ran back up the stairs. Zip signed and a few seconds later She ran back down the stairs with her journal and fathers notebook.

"Lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2 Egpt With A Familiar Face

**Sorry It took long to update! Last days of school so I've been busy! Well,Lara arives at Egpt to find the first peice of the Arimo! Reviews are appreciated. **

Lara and Zip arrived in the early morning,in Egpt.

"Thanks I'll call you when I need you to come pick me up"Lara said grabbing her backpack.

"Righto."Zip replyed.

Lara opened the car door and got out. Peeking her head back in she said to Zip,"And yes Zip,I'll be careful."

Zip smiled and Lara shut the car door as Zip drove off.

Being here brought back memories that werent so well for Lara. First bad memory,was that she was left here to die by Werner.Von Croy,whom she failed to protect.

The other one was when searching for the Scion,when she almost died again.

However,though some much bad memories were connected to this place,she felt safe.

Lara ventured through out the halls that once stood so tall. They were now crumbling to pieces,and Lara knew she had to watch her footing.

'How far do I have to travel?" She thought.

Just then a peice of gravel flew from her feet causing her to plunge downside. She let out a gasp from being startled and quickly landed back on her feet. Luckily,It wasnt that far of a fall.

Lara looked around to see where she had just landed. It was a tall,dark room,that had about four doors on each side.

The symbols above the doors were a Snack,Knife,Pot,A oval shaped object,and something writen in Egptian. Lara read it to herself.

"Those who pass these doors shall be not only brave,but have courage as well,for how only one of these doors shall have the Arimo piece you seek."

Lara glanced at the Three other doors again. She knew the one with the writing was it. She could feel it. Walking through the door,she prepared herself for anything that is to come.

All there was to see so far were walls filled with writing.

It was pretty dark in there also.

"Well,Miss Croft."

Lara swung around and faced her dual pistols to the misterious figure that awaited her.

"Who's there?!"She demanded.

"Names...Silvia."

She then walked to where Lara could see her.

She was tall,looked about Lara'a age and had dark tan skin. She had short Blonde hair that was tied in a bun. She only wore Lip gloss which was the right color for her skin. She had the hourglass figure and was in perfect shape.

"I have come down here for the same reason as you,"She spoke again."However I suppose we could make a trade."

"A...trade?"Lara's voice echoed Silvias.

"Yes.What do you have to offer?"She responded."I am in no urgent need to get Arimo."

"Information."

"Information?You Say?"

"Yes.Information."Lara knew from one look at this girl that she was here for more than the Arimo piece.

"About what?"Silvia asked.

"About Amanda."

Lara finally reconized this girl. She was Amanda and Her own friend. Explained why she knew her name,then again everyone did.

"Bingo."Silvia hummed. "Where is she Lara?"

"Why?"Lara asked with the guns still pointed twords Silvia. "Why should I tell you? Knowing how Amanda is now and the fact you tried to hide your identity."

"Well.."

"Answers Silvia I want Answers."

"Avalon...is not as Healthy as it used to be."

"Wha?"

_**Flashback**_

_Killed her? Shes not dead!" Amanda yelled back at Lara as she continued to hold the pistol at her head. "She went where I was supposed to go where you could have gone!"_

_"What?! Start making sense this instance or I swear I'll exucute you where you stand!" Lara yelled shoving the pistol closer to Amanda's forhead._

_"Avalon!! Dont you get! Its real! Its not a myth!"_

_Lara stared at Amanda through eyes of hatred. _

_"Forget it, you will never understand,I'm wasting my breathe."Amanda scolwed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Lara?" Silvia's voice caught ahold of Lara and took her back to earth.

"Oh right. What do you mean not as 'healthy'"

"Ever since the Arimo has been unleashed,Avalon has been active.Sending strange creatures down to earth."She explained."Amanda knows how to stop all this."

"Well,She works in the central town."

On their way to Egpt Lara And Zip were able to finally find Amanda,working as a merchant to make a living. Lara felt bad at the time,but decided to avoid her instead.

"Thanks.Here."

She threw Lara a peice of the Arimo.It was normal size with an imprint of a snake on the top. Looked almost like a shard but oval shaped.

Lara smiled at the site.

"The next ones,wont be so easy, this one I got for you Lara.Prepare yourself for anything."Silvia warned."Now let me show you the way out."


End file.
